Harry Lies
by lillinfields
Summary: From Severus's pov witness the fall of the wizarding world's hero. It's not even close to being compliant with the last book etc so it's AU. Read and see Harry's emotional breakdown as he faces the world.


Title: "Harry Lies-Prologue"

Author: Lillinfields Fandom: HPPairing: No pairing. No sex. No happiness-sorry.Summary: Post War…Harry's won and he's back in school. As is Severus and Draco.Archive: and Inkstain. Possibly some yahoo groups.Rating: R for violence, self abuse, family violenceParts: A few. Status: In progressSeries/Sequel: Present RegretsWebsite: Na 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's notes & Warnings: **This fiction is so totally AU**, I had a plot come upon me and had to write it out. Inspired by country singer Jason Michael Carroll's "Alyssa Lies."  
Mental thoughts " Spoken word(more) 

Draco ran down the corridor. He was late for his final meeting with his Head of House. Snape is going to throw a tantrum, I can just see him. He'll even have his robes ruffled up like a damn peacock. He skids down the last cobblestones before Snape's office door. Draco breathes a sigh of relief as he slashes in the air a quick tempus with his wand. Ahhh right on time, thank Merlin! He steps up to the looming door that he is thankful he won't be seeing much more of. After all he's finally graduating, by a massive stroke of luck he had survived the war and been pardoned as many others had been. The ministry called it a second chance to better society not destroy it. But Snape and many others including those damned Gryffindors called it a shame, dumb luck, or as he'd hear Snape say "Wrong." Draco lets a quick undignified snort out, Yea, bollocks. Poor Snape. Poor Slytherins. He mumbles and grunts as he lets a breath out, he figures it's not worth the spilt dragon piss to concentrate on it any longer. He knocks on the dungeon door, loud and promptly at half past nine p.m. as he was supposed to. Feeling as a spoiled first year would he thinks. Draco looks up as the door swings open. As he is about to step in, the silky voice of Professor Snape drifts past the door way. A quiet but deadly "Come in Mr. Malfoy" quickly stops Draco's preemptive "hello".

Draco quickly strides in the room, but hears a snort before even properly sitting at the office's chairs. He shifts as Snape comes forward, though not quick as he once was Snape can still glide, even with his cane. "Too much like your father still Mr. Malfoy." Draco breathes in as he watches Snape shuffle papers, he waits with baited breath. He knows there's more to come, with Snape there always is he thinks. Snape sits gently, as he looks deeply at young Draco. Even with the war he went through, he's still beautiful and just like his father Severus calms himself before he can mentally rant at the unfairness of life. "Mr. Malfoy, you're about to graduate, and as such we have to have a session to review your future. Do you understand what I'm saying? Draco you need to make a decision, it's undignified to have let this serious matter slack as you have done." Severus finishes his speech and looks at the young man, mentally pleading with him to finish this up fast, give a quick answer and be done. He couldn't take this much longer, "Well? No answer, I have to give the headmistress and the ministry something. They need it for the new registry they've created to keep tabs on everyone" Yes, that's right, except it's only us "evil" ones they're collaring lately. And almost at that moment, Snape had a revolutionary and wonderful feeling, compassion towards another human…well werewolf.

Draco coughs to interrupt the professor's mental ramblings. "Umm sir, I really don't know what to do other than go into the family business." or what's left of it he quickly thinks. "I know there's not much left, but it's the least I can do for my family name." Severus looks at Draco and smirks, "So I'll just put down megalomania, stupidity, and false confidence shall I?" Draco looked at Severus wounded that he could say such a thing about a former lover or his mentee. "No I'm sorry Draco, I misspoke. I'll put down banking and ministry work and we'll call it a day." Snape looks at Malfoy as he says this he looks so resigned to this pomp filled and boring fate his family has chosen for him Enough Severus says too gently, too concerned, and too nice, "If you think of something more worthwhile and of importance to put down, you can owl me." Draco looks startled by this, like he hadn't expected compassion from the head of the serpents. Well that will teach him Severus, maybe show him a new path. Snape looks through his steepled hands at the young man and with that said turns to do more grading, when Malfoy speaks up. "Professor, may I be honest with you?" Snape quickly rebounds with a "Be careful but yes," a standard answer to any of his little snakes.

Draco looks at his professor, comrade, and mentor with saddened and embittered eyes. Snape startled by such emotion says quickly "Continue." Draco looks at every corner, everywhere but at Snape when he says "I want to help people." Mentally he snorts and says way to go, way to shock the old snake. He says in a jumbled rush, "I know how preposterous it sounds, but the war, the deaths, the pain and regret, that I've seen makes me want to help instead of destroy." Draco thinks to himself that perhaps the ministry's goals and beliefs have helped or changed him a little. "I know it doesn't sound like anything I'd say, check me for spells, everyone already has." Severus pauses before he speaks, for once. "Draco, you have no idea what I'm thinking right now so don't presume. I don't hate you or think you crazed. In matter of fact I've been prouder for any of my snakes." Draco looking like a baby deer full of shock and exhaustion mumbles a "Really?"

Severus gives the boy, no the man, a quick smile. "Yes Draco, to see you over the years browbeaten by the Dark Lord, your father, the school, and even me; I would have predicted, seeing you hell bent on revenge or full of hate but instead I get to see you grownup and full of compassion, wanting to save souls and change the world. I've never been prouder and still worried in my life." Draco asks with no real intent, "Worried?" Severus mentally smacks himself for his emotions. "Yes, worried. I'm worried that the world will strip you of your humanity. As it did your family and me." Severus is shocked when Draco smiles. "They won't, I won't let myself succumb again. I'm going to make something of myself, I'll do good work and they'll see." Severus stands and as quick as he can on his bum leg and goes to where Draco is seated. Standing in front of the young man he reaches down and says to him "Stand." Draco is surprised as Severus is when the two awkwardly hug. Severus still humbled by the young man, says a quick good luck and ushers Draco from the room with talk of a celebration after graduation.

As Draco walks away; still in shock and tired from the emotions he expelled. Severus slides into the most comfortable chair in his office and tries to stop the tears of pride and joy that slide down his face. He hopes to see Draco succeed in the future. Knowing their families as he has; they'll stay in touch. Maybe even nights out for dinner, quick firecalls, and owl letters back and forth. He can only hope. As he sits back at his desk with the ministry's paperwork for Malfoy he sighs. He looks at the career aspirations line and quickly dashes off the words "politics or medicine." There that's it for the night Severus says to himself. Thinking he's done with "all the graduates" paperwork Snape walks slowly back to his quarters for the night. And as the ink is drying, Malfoy's fate is sealed, until tomorrow at least.


End file.
